My healer
by Suntiger
Summary: Completed I'm rewinding time to the point where Hiei first gets his Jagan eye . He meets a veela in human world and they in time become good friends. He learns of his friend's life and the individuals that make it like hell...
1. Default Chapter

I have another ficcie! Yay! I came up with this about a few weeks ago. It's short and sweet. The other chapters should be up soon.

I don't own Yu Yu hakusho, someone else does. I only own the characters I made up.

Chapter 1

Hiei licked his fresh wound. He had been fighting again with some thief that wanted his tear gem. Too bad that demon didn't know he had already lost that tear gem. It must have been poisonous because his arm begun to burn and turn black around the edges of the cut. His jagan eye wasn't helping either. It was like it was set ablaze.

He couldn't go back to his so called family of thieves because they have turned against him. Besides, if they see his new eye they would probably try to kill him, now that he lost most of his demonic energy. He had somehow gotten into the human world. He mumbled as he lost his vision slowly, but heard a childish voice.

"Ummm, hello?" The voice said. "Do you need help?"

Hiei snorted and shook his head. "No, I don't. Let me be."

By the way it sounded, the voice was female and indeed of a child.

"Are you sure?" She asked again and he growled when he felt a warm small hand enclose around his wound. "I can heal you."

He tilted his head and his Jagan eye made it's appearance to her. She didn't cry out or yelp. She just gave him a gentle encouraging smile.

"Why do you want to help?" He frowned not liking her unusual kindness. He studied the girl. She was around his height with soft lavender blue eyes. Her hair was gold and it was in a fit of wavy curls. She didn't smell like a demon, but not of a human neither.

"Because I do," She answered. Not the exact reply he wanted, but he would just have to accept it. He gave her a strange look.

"What?" She looked down.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a healer," She smiled again. "A healer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Now can I help you?"

He gave her a skeptical look, but nodded. She took his arm and placed it on her lap. She fumbled with his fingers gently, and rested her right thumb on his wound that covered his scarred arm. She glowed a bright purple with a mix of gold light.

The wound slowly begun to mend together. Hiei let out a hiss. She rubbed his arm to comfort him. When the wound on the arm was healed she went towards his new implanted eye. He backed away.

"I only want to make it better." She tilted her head. He frowned, but let her continue. She put her index finger on his eye, which he had closed so she wouldn't poke it. The same glow came and the injured eye started to heal itself. She sighed in relief as she finished. Hiei stood up. His vision had come back to him so he could see more clear.

"What's your name?" The girl questioned him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hiei scowled as she giggled.

"My name is Shiva," Shiva smiled again. It was then he noticed the black mark under her eye and the bruises on her arms.

"What happened to you?" Hiei asked as he reached out to touch her own injuries. She flinched as he barely touched her cheek.

"Nothing, I just fell." Shiva looked down.

"Klutz."

"What's your name?" Shiva repeated her earlier question.

"Hiei."

"Why were you hurt, Hiei? Were you fighting?"

"That's none of your business," Hiei glared at her, but like before she thought nothing of it. Instead, she kept smiling at him.

'_She smiles just too much..._' He thought and turned away.

"Will I see you again, Mr. Hiei?" Shiva glanced at him. He just shrug and jumped into the tree. From there, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review EternalMidnight. I'm trying to make it longer.

**Chapter 2**

Some time had passed. Maybe days or months. Shiva had grown costumed to the beatings she received from her peers. The other children liked to throw rocks at her, sometimes even sticks. They liked to push her around and isolate her when they were playing. She never cried though. She just got up and dusted herself off. The cuts and burns that encirlced around her fingers never healed completely. Every time she fell they reopened. The kids also loved to insult her.

Calling her witch or demon and other times they would tell her that the reason her mother gave her up was because she hated her. Sometimes she thought it was true. Why else would her own mother leave her alone with no one to care for he? Her father was no better. She lived with him, but he never showed any kind of sign of affection.

"Hey, you little runt! I asked you ten minutes to go to bring me some water!" Her father yelled. Shiva turned her head towards him and nodded. She picked up a cup. She placed it under the water jug. She gave him the cup and he snatched it from her.

"About time you wench." He drank it all down in one shot.

Shiva ignored his comment like she ignored everything else. She bandaged her thumb again since it started to bleed. She went outside and found herself staring at the sky. She heard a noise in the woods. Shewalked over to one of the trees. It was a green willow. Her favoritetree.Sheloved the way thatthe leaves pouring down around her like protective arms.

She heard another crunch and looked to her left. A familliar figure stood there with a bloody arm and leg. Its stomach was bare. Its rib was broken. She then noticed the black spiky hair and fire red eyes. She smiled sadly knowing who it was finally.

"Hiei? Long time no see." Shiva walked over to him slowly. He was breathing heavily and coughed up some blood. "Hiei...you're bleeding!" She said worriedly and he fell.

Shiva put him down.She touched his forehead to start her healing process. The glow from her hand emerged and twirled around Hiei's whole body. Some of the bones cracked back in place while the bruises turned back to its normal peachy color.

Hiei groaned and growled at her. She hummed to herself mainly to keep calm. His arm had something new on it. A dragon tattoo that was permentately staying there. After he was healed, she had to lift him up with both arms and place his head on her lap. He went to sleep quickly as she softly stroked his hair.

"What did you do to yourself Hiei..." Shiva whispered, but knew there wasn't going to be an answer in return. He must have slept for hours because before she knew it, it was dark. The star were out and they were shining brightly on her for once. Shiva was making out the constellations when Hiei finally begun to stir. His left eye opened first and he lifted up his head but then realized where he was. Growling, he put his head back down and closed his eye.

"Hey, are you up?" Shiva poked him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. What did you do?" Shiva frowned.

"Stop asking me questions," Hiei muttered.

"You need to answer me. I have a right to know since I healed you," Shiva continued to frown.

"I never asked you to heal me."

"But you could have died if I didn't."

"So what."  
Shiva glared down at him and Hiei couldn't help but smirk.

"Well?" She tried again.

"Well what?"

"ANSWER ME!"

Hiei kept his usual smirk. He finally saw the angery side of this normally smiling girl. "I got into a fight..are you happy now?"

"Why do you always fight?"

"Because people are idiots." Hiei tried to go back to sleep.

"What did they want from you?" Shiva played with his bangs.

"My gems."  
"What gems?" Shiva's eyebrows rose.

"My tear gems," He glared up at her.  
"What are tear gems?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions." Hiei folded his arms.

"Actually, you're the first," Shiva smiled.

Slightly annoyed with her, he tried to ignore her last question.

"Hey! I asked you something!"

"Doesn't mean I have to answer it."

"Fine then. Be that way," Shiva humphed and folded her arms across her chest.

Hiei closed his eyes as he felt somewhat at peace again and sleep took over. Shiva couldn't help but chuckle and toyed with his hair. He seemed to have not mind because he didn't make a move to slap her hand away. Looking back up towards the stars, she smiled and closed her eyes. Sleep over took her as well.

----------------------

Suntiger: That's another chapter up. -smiles- I hope to see you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews

**Raven**- of course I write a lot about Hiei, he's my favorite character. But I can never tell if I keep him in character.

**Eternal Midnight**:- yay –coughs- she's a bit formal.

**Jessica**- Isn't it odd that we have the same name?

**HieiLovesMe**- thanks for the encouragement.

**Chapter 3**

Hiei was awake by the time dawn appeared. Shiva slept soundly with her arm wrapped around his chest. He tried to undo her fingers that locked themselves around him. She nudged him and he realized that she was awake.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Same," Shiva smiled and finally released him from her grasp. Hiei turned his head to the right where he thought he had heard a noise. Shiva looked up and strained her ears to hear. There were voices coming from the village that she lived.

"Hiei, you have to go," Shiva frowned and He nodded. He stood up and jumped into the trees. He didn't leave though, he just watched from the trees.

"Hey, look who I found. It's the witch's daughter," One of the older boys shouted so his friends would come.

"What are you doing here, freak," A brown haired girl sneered.

Shiva sat quietly and didn't answer. Her eyes had turned into ice glass and her body stiffened. She knew that Hiei was watching from above.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer!" The eldest yelled.

"She isn't worth it, Toru, leave her alone," A girl with blue hair said.

"Of course she's not, she's a demon!" Toru, the eldest, laughed. The children heard a growl from above them and the fire devil jumped down. The children watched the black haired male bring out his katana. Toru's brown eyes widened.

"She is not a demon, you stupid pathetic human, but I am," Hiei glared at the boy.

"RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!" Toru ordered and he, with his pals, ran away as fast as they possibly could. Shiva looked up at Hiei.

"Do they always do that?" Hiei asked her.

"Yes," Shiva smiled sadly.

"Why?"

"Because my mom was a veela, but people thought of her as a witch. Dad's a human. The priest told me that they weren't a very good couple since Mom was never loyal to Dad," Shiva explained.

"A Veela?" Hiei questioned. He never heard of a such a race.

"You don't know what a veela is?" Shiva blinked several times and he shook his head.

"A veela is a female spirit that is most commonly known as shape-shifters and healers. They usually dwell in woodlands. In their animal forms they can be swans, horses, snakes or wolves. But their really dangerous form would be when they take an appearance of a human," Shiva told him. Surprised to hear such words come from her, he wondered how old she was. So he asked.

"I'm eleven and a half. But I'm not so sure on how old I am in Veela years," Shiva giggled. Hiei smirked and closed his eyes. He was about to sit down when a man with brown messed-up hair came through the woods. His green eyes showed worry and a frown played on his lips.

"You there! Leave the child alone! She means no harm!" The man yelled. Hiei could smell him from where he stood. Like an old book with crumpled yellow pages. He sheathed his sword.

"Priest Alden?" Shiva looked surprised. Never did the priest ever cared for her safety. Why now?

"Leave her alone, you beast," Priest Alden commanded the fire demon.

"And what? Leave her to you? I've watched your kind. You've treated her like she was trash," Hiei frowned.

"She's better off here with us than with you." The priest shook with anger. He picked up the holy staff he had dropped.

"Hn, shut up fool. I will leave her here. However, if you continue to harm her, I will come and I _will_ kill you," Hiei threatened and started to walk away. Shiva watched him and Priest Alden grabbed her by the arm.

"You're friends with him, aren't you, you wretched child," Priest Alden muttered. Shiva tried to yank her arm free.

"I should know better than to let you out on your own," He grumbled and dragged her back to the village. Shiva gave a yelp.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Shiva shouted.

"Nonsense child, I'm taking you back to your father." He banged on the wooden door. Shiva waited for her parent to come out. A man with golden locks opened the door. It was the same man that snapped at her for not getting his drink. His usual dark gray eyes turned even darker when he saw her.

"Shiva, you little whore, I was about to go get you because you didn't finish your chores." The man's eyes narrowed and then smiled at the priest. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"The pleasure is all mine, but keep a close watch on her. She was talking to a demon," Priest Alden told him. Her father gave her a grave look. "Was she now?"

"Yes, Mr. Abital."

"Alright, I'll have a word with her. Meanwhile, you keep that demon away from her. Kill him, is that understood?" Abital glared and the priest nodded his head in agreement. Shiva scowled.

"He's not a bad person! He's my friend! Leave him alone!"

"Silence, wench," Abital commanded and slapped her. Shiva immediately pressed her lips together to keep quiet but her eyes glowed with hatred. Abital closed the door and pushed her into the kitchen. Shiva stood up quickly and backed away.

"Clean up that kitchen, other wise that demon will find you dead!" Her father yelled and she was instantly at the sink.

-------------------

Suntiger: I was reading this fic yesterday and it had to deal with the relationship between Hiei and Kurama. Not that I have anything against yaoi ( Since I read it all the time) But in this fic, Hiei gets pregnant and I'm like "Huh? How would he give birth?" Seriously, how would he? o.o?

Yume (my sis.): The baby could come out through the back door.

Suntiger: O.O I don't wanna even picture that.

Yume: -laughs-

Suntiger: . eh...anyways, Before I update this again I want at least 10 more reviews. Ok? Just ten more. See you guys later! Also, does anyone know the difference between youma and youkai? I'm confused...aren't they the same thing?


	4. Chapter 4

I updated finally. Though I asked for ten I got five reviews but either way I'm glad.

Raven-gives her a box of tissues- you'll need them in later chapters

EternalMidnight: I agree. Lot's of people are bastards, or at least the ones I run into at school. No it doesn't finish til the sixth chapter.

Yume-laughs- glad you reviewed sis but you already know what's going to happen since you already read it, so stop asking me!

Lady Liliana: oh hell no . Excuse my french, but there is no way I'm having Hiei pregnant in this fic. -laughs-

Kairos: Thanks sis (yet another sibling) for reviewing. I suggest that you keep your partner in crime from taking over your fic though, she seems to always be horny.

**'_blah_' thoughts**

**"blah" speaking. I've noticed other authors have used the word blah. lol**

**Chapter 4**

Hiei didn't like leaving her there alone, but he had no other choice. He sliced down to other demons who attacked him and growled when two more appeared.

"Give it up, Hiei," One of them ordered.

"Hn." The fire devil moved in silently and swept their heads off their shoulders in mere seconds. "Idiots."

He took off at once and went to a village. Shiva's village. He smirked, knowing that he would frighten most of the people there if he decided to waltz in. But it didn't matter. He wanted to make sure that Shiva hadn't been harm during the time he was gone.

It had been six months, half of a human year since he had last seen her. Perhaps it was foolish of him to care, but she was the only one that he, so far, considered as a possible friend. He walked through the village with the same smirk on his face and turned his head to every human that dared to even glance at him.

They, in response, gasped in horror and fled. The priest must have heard of his entrance because there he was, standing infront of him.

"Leave, demon," He ordered and threw out a few talismans.

Hiei didn't even flinch as they came in contact with his body. He kept on walking and followed Shiva's scent. The priest scowled.

"I demand that you leave at once!"

"I don't obey anyone. Now get out of my way." Hiei revealed his sword that had been hiding under his cloak. Instantly, the priest moved aside. Hiei didn't even bother to knock on the door, instead he shoved it open. A man, obviously her father, glared at her.

"You must be the demon," He said. "Hn."

"What do you want? My daughter?" He asked. His voice contained somewhat of fear. "If you do, I'll gladly hand her over, but under a price."

Hiei's eyebrows rose in question. "You're willing to give your daughter?"

"Yes, but I'm only going to give her to you if you pay me," He smiled.

'_I should just kill him_.' Hiei growled with disgust. A flowery scent overwhelmed him and he knew who was standing behind the gray eyed man.

"Hiei-kun," A soft girly voice whispered. Sure enough, the child was behind him.

Hiei studied her appearance and obviously, her father hadn't been treating her well. Her left arm wrapped up in bandages while a blue and yellow colored bruise was forming on her cheek. Hiei's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"What are you doing here, you piece of crap. You're suppose to be gardening!" The man turned around and kicked her side. Shiva's eyes closed, but felt nothing. To her surprise, Hiei had her father's foot in his hands. He snarled and twisted the leg. He turned to Shiva. "Do you hate your father?"

Shiva blinked a few times. "Yes..."

"Would you care if I killed him?" Hiei unsheathed his sword. She stared at his weapon. "Well? Answer me."

Shiva placed her hand on his sword and pushed it down. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't want you to kill him. Let life give me my wish of vengeance."

Hiei frowned, he would really rather kill him, but he sheathed his sword.

"Then you're coming with me," Hiei said and Shiva smiled. Abital stood up.

"You're not taking her any where without paying me!" He yelled while Shiva crawled onto Hiei's back.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared. He ran quickly out of the village. The portal between human and demon world opened. He stepped inside. Shiva held onto him tighter as she glanced around at the new world she was in.

"Hiei-kun, where are we?" Shiva questioned him, but he didn't answer. He hopped onto a tree and placed her down.

"Why don't you ever heal yourself?" He glared at her and she stared at him for a few moments. She started to giggle.

"Is there something amusing that I missed?" He scowled. Shiva shook her head.

"No, but it's just funny when you're mad," She grinned. Without realizing it, her shape-shifting powers took place and she transformed into a snake. The snake hissed and glowed until Shiva was back in her human form. She stared at him.

"That was weird..." She muttered and it was Hiei's turn to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers! Because of the amount of reviews I updated faster. I thank all of you for them!

**Kaede**- I hope now you understand what a whore and wench is because I instant messaged you and explained, but if not a whore is a slut basically. Wench is another name for a young girl (When I looked it up in the dictionary) but for some reason some people take it as an insult.

**Sheepchi:** Neato! An english teacher! That's great! You can correct me all you like and if you want to you can even email me and tell me where I messed up. I took english as a second language when I was younger so I know I'm going to have a lot of mistakes. Thanks for the review!

**Jessica:** Ah yes, I will. Unless school decides to bombard me with stuff.

**EternalMidnight:** Yes, only six chapters but for a reason. I will be writing a sequal to this (called "Ressurection) Look for it later on. LOL Miss Hulk!

**HieiLovesMe:** Well...you just might be..and as for your stepdad –coughs- better hide him before I find him.

**Baka:** Yes, they do fall in love but umm...something happens. You'll have to read the sequal to actually get the romance part.

**Raven:** Hey! Hiei can laugh! Shocking I know but he can! I saw it in an episode with the fox! He was laughing with the fox!

I want more reviews! The more I get the faster I update!

**Chapter 5**

Hiei had grown accustomed to Shiva's non-stop gibbering. Half of the time he wasn't really listening. Though, He was glad to see her laugh and smile. She got used to being in his native soil and refused to call it demon world. Instead, she referred to it as "Hiei's Home." He didn't care.

He taught her how to fight in the three years that she spent so far in his homeland. She wasn't too bad and this time, he forced her to heal herself. It wasn't till the second year when Hiei told her about his past. She nodded and understood why he was the way he was. He left her at one point of time to search for the place that he was born and returned with new information. He had a sister. Shiva grinned and thought about what it would be like to be friends with his sister.

"Hiei, what's her name?" She asked.

"Yukina."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"No."

"You said she was your twin. Maybe she looks just like you."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

At this Hiei just shrugged and left again. She constantly waited for his return. Most of the time he came back wearing blood. She worried and fussed over his wounds. He let her. Sometimes, before he left, she would make him promise not to get into a fight. He always disobeyed.

"Hiei! Look what you did! I just patched that hole on your shirt yesterday and you ruined it!" Shiva exclaimed and he smirked.

"Why are you so worried about clothes?"

"I'm not worried about your clothes. I'm afraid of what I might see under them. You keep breaking your promise! You said you would stop fighting!" Shiva yelled.

"If I stopped fighting, Shiva, they would kill me. Fighting is my only defense," Hiei growled at her. Shiva glared back and healed the last wound.

"Whatever." She said. She went to get more water.

Hiei smirked when she returned. He pulled at her shirt, forcing her to fall down and land on him. Shiva looked up and scowled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, of course not," He answered and tickled her sides. Shiva broke down in laughing fits. "NO! NO stop! Hiei that hurts! Oww, stop tickling me! Ahaha!"

He smiled ashe released her from his grip. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Meanie."

"I'm going tomorrow."

"Again? Where to now?" Shiva frowned.

"My sword broke and I'm going to get it repaired. I should be back within two days," Hiei said. He leaned against the tree.

"You said that the last time and came back in a week."

"Well, this time you have my word."

"You swear it?" Shiva glared at him. "Never mind you never keep your promises."

Hiei chuckled. "I swear anyways."

He left that morning. Shiva made herself a meal. She sighed and put most of the healing herbs that she collected perviously away. She heard a soft breathing noise. She scanned the area for a sign of life.

"Hiei? Is that you? That was quick, you said you'd be back in two days," Shiva said out loud. Since there was no answer, she shivered in fear. Whoever it was, it wasn't Hiei. "Hello?"

The breathing got louder. She whimpered. Not sure of what to do, she shape-shifted into a tree and waited. A blue skinned demon jumped down from the air. He had obviously been flying. His hair was green and his eyes were black.

He sniffed the air. "She's here somewhere. I smelled her earlier."

He looked around. Finally, he caught her scent and glanced over to the small tree.

"I see now, you've been hiding!" His arm extended and transformed into a sharp sword. He managed to cut the middle. Shiva screamed, immediately she was back in her human form.

She ran quickly away while holding her stomach. The injury healed and she ran faster. She thought about Hiei's training. She stopped and looked back. The demon was right behind her.

She delivered a solid hard punch into his stomach. He doubled over. Without hesitating, she swirled and gave him a kick in the forehead. He landed on his rear end and let out a howl.

Shiva froze, the howl wasn't just because he was harmed, but it was a calling. Soon she was surrounded by demons. They all looked at her.

"Now, come here pretty girl, we won't hurt you."

Shiva screamed and saw blackness as something behind her hit her on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, shame this time I only got one review. Thanks **EternalMidnight**. I didn't want to wait for more reviews to come in. Ahah I'm so impatient. But anyways. This is a short chapter and I will have the sequal to it in a few days.

The Sequal will be called "Ressurection." and so far in my opinion it's pretty damn funny. So look for it when it's out.

-

"Hey, Hiei, you alright man?" Yusuke asked his demon friend.

"Hn." He had been staring at outside the window for a long time.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama spoke up. He, Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing cards. Hiei didn't even turn his head.

"I'm fine."

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks. They shrugged. They returned to their game. Kurama stared at his fire friend a little while longer. The game finished, and of course Kurama won. Hiei stepped outside and stared at the sky.

Kurama soon joined him.

"Are you thinking about her?" The fox inquired.

"That's none of your business," Hiei frowned.

A few months ago, when the two demons were alone, Hiei had confessed that he had a friend named Shiva when he was younger. Kurama asked what happened to her and Hiei explained to him that she had died.

"Were you close to her?" Kurama asked. Hiei held his head down.

"This might sound wrong, but I was thinking of making her my mate when she grew older since at the time she was too young. But one day I left and they attacked her..." Hiei's voice left him but Kurama understood.

"When I found her, she was still alive but barely breathing. She made me promise something to her. And it was probably the only promise I kept," Hiei mumbled and Kurama tilted his head.

"What was that?"

"To find my sister and tell her that she said hi." Hiei folded his arms. Kurama slightly made a smile. "Only I didn't tell Yukina that she said hi."

"And you haven't told her that you were related to her either," Kurama said.

"Hn."

Silence followed them and Kurama shortly left to go to his human mother.

Hiei sat quietly on the tree and watched the stars. He soon fell asleep with the memory of a certain veela on his mind.


End file.
